


A Relent

by CompanyWithTea



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU where MC saves Sayori, Angst with a Happy Ending, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, If you want this could be a Monika x Sayori fanfic but that wasn't the intention, Multi, My First Fanfic, No second act, Other, Partially a vent, Protag is called MC as if it's his name, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, Yuri Natsuki & MC are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompanyWithTea/pseuds/CompanyWithTea
Summary: Monika sees Sayori for the first time since her suicide attempt. She now has to face the ramifications for her words.





	A Relent

After every step Monika took it felt like 20 pound were added to her feet, and the sound of quiet conversation was replaced with her heartbeat in her ears. The others had come earlier today, but she didn’t. Monika told them that she had been feeling sick so she didn't want to get any of them sick, especially Sayori. This wasn’t entirely made up, her stomach lurched at the idea of facing her. She couldn’t bear the thought of her friends finding out she was part of the reason Sayori had attempted suicide.

She quickened her pace, staring at the floor tiles and lights that hit them. Monika was approaching Sayori’s room. She felt her hands become sweaty and her eyes rushed around the hallway. She finally got to Sayori’s room. “I can’t believe i'm really doing this” said Monika under her breath. She reached out for the door knob, the world around her seemed to disappear, and all that was left was the door. As she entered the room she closed her eyes and braced for the worst.

Her eyes quickly darted around the hospital room. Natsuki had made cupcakes for her, each one personalized for her, some had short little phrases in icing or little hearts. Yuri had brought a stack of books, ranging from ones on self care and anxiety to ones about knights and dragons. MC gave her a poorly drawn picture of him and sayori, a big cow plushie, and various other gifts. There were other gifts that she assumed were from other people, chocolates, cards, flowers. “How awful was am I that I couldn’t even bring a fucking card?!” thought Monika.

She snapped back to reality, and looked at Sayori. She was sitting on her bed and facing away from her. Monika took a deep breath. “Sayori…” She didn’t respond. “Sayori please I…” Sayori turned further away. The air was thick and warm, normally that would be comforting but it was suffocating with the tension. Monika began walking towards her “ Sayori, I know what I did was awful….Inexcusable, but I really want you to know that...I am so so sorry.” Tears welled up in her eyes and her voice cracked on sorry. There was a pause and Sayori began to turn towards her. “I-I know that you're probably still upset with me… A-and you have a right to be! What I did was terrible! And i'm so sorry that what I said made you...that it made you-” Monika cut herself off, she had begun sobbing. She covered her face and tried to speak but it only came out as a jumbled, incoherent mess. 

Monika felt a hand, Sayori’s hand, on her shoulder and she tried her best to correctly say more “i'm sorry’s.” Sayori’ hand slowly lifted off her shoulder and enveloped her in a warm hug. Monika scrambled to hug the shorter girl back, and placed her head into the crook of Sayori’s neck. What lasted for about a minutes seemed like days, until Sayori broke the silence. “It-it wasn’t just you…” “But I shouldn’t have said it in the first place! It was wrong! I-I was wrong!” Monika was violently shaking and she tried to cry more but her tear seemed to have run out. “Though” Sayori paused “I want to know why you said it?! What did I do to you?!” Sayori was now crying harder than Monika. “I-I...I-I” Monika gulped, she was afraid of this. She couldn’t tell her the full truth, she wouldn’t understand, nobody would understand. “I-i was jealous.” “wha…?” “You get along so well with everybody! Yuri, Natsuki, MC! I can barely keep the club together! I'm so so sorry Sayori...” This wasn’t entirely a lie, she was jealous of her, just not because of her ability to make friends.

Sayori slowly let go of her, and sat back down on her bed. Monika wiped away her tears and finally got a good look at Sayori’s face. Her eyes were sunken in and the bags under her eyes were darker than normal. She was a sickly pale and sadness practically radiated off of her. “Can you ever forgive me?” Sayori avoided eye contact. “I...don’t know yet. It’s not something I can get over in a day.” Monika gulped and sat next to Sayori. “Okay…. Then how about I come over tomorrow? I’ll try not to make you cry.” Monika gave an empty laugh, trying to lighten the mood as she waited for her response. “...Was that too much? Im sor-” Sayori sighed “...Yeah, that would be nice.”


End file.
